<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Code of Exploration by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315383">Code of Exploration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>4185113 (Yume Nikki Fangame), Yume no Tsuzuki (Yume Nikki Fangame)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:12:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is alternate continuation after 4185113's ending and some events of Yume no Tsuzuki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Protagonist | Kid/Piko</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Code of Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream, what actually is this? After the end of his journey featureless creature, with a nickname Kid began think about it a lot, his journey were a dream? All his life just a dream? What the sense in his dream? Questions just swarmed his mind. Kid couldn't find, peace, tranquility or even understanding. "So this is it, my journey were nothing, i can't understand anything anymore, my existence is real? Or it's just creation of someone? Where am i now? Somehow i can feel that this place, world created from numbers zero and one, something like a binary code, or even... network, sigh, i guess i just will wander until my body, my existence will be erased, so be it." <br/>But when Kid accepted his fate suddenly, a featureless protagonist bumped on someone. <br/>'Ouch! Hey! Watch where you... going. Woah, what? Um hello, DO YOU SPEAK ON MY LANGUAGE!?' "Yes i can speak, i can, please don't scream." <br/>Kid thought that he floated in the nonexistence, but after the end of his journey he not were erased, no, Kid were moved in actual network, there he met an unusual dreamer, dreamer of internet itself. <br/>'I can't believe that i met alien who can talk on my language.' "Actually i am not an alien, i am just from another world, i guess. Also, where i am and who you are?" 'Well, my name is Piko and welcome in the INTERNET!' "Internet, you mean network?" 'Well yeah, you can call it like this, if it's more convenient to you, now my turn, what's your name and where are you came from?' "Actually i don't have a real name, but somehow i have a nickname, Kid." 'Because you small and cute?' "No, its short from kidnapped." 'Ouch, sorry, i don't knew.' "No problem, real- Wait, did you just called me cute?" 'Well yeah. Aww how sweet, you blushed.' "No, no, i am not blushed, it's just, just, my... sigh, fine you're right, just, no one never told me nice words like this." 'Well i really think that you are cute.' "Thank you, i guess." 'Still, you don't said where are you came from.' "Well, it's a long story." 'I have a plenty time, so you can tell your story.' "Sigh, ok, so i had a pretty normal life, i had a loving mother, good brother, i could play games on my console and i don't wanna boast, but i were a wunderkind and graduated in a pretty young age, btw i am fourteen. But then, some strange guy with a one eye kidnapped me and from that moment my life has changed. I woke up in some white room with a many doors, i couldn't understand where am i, but behind every door were own big world, all what i did is explored worlds, collected and used items which i could find, did some inappropriate things or deeds and in the end of my journey i just... disappeared, but later came to sense in some space, i just floated there aimlessly, last thing what happened is when i bumped on you, well, that's my story." 'Sob, sniff, it's so sad.' "Why are you crying?" 'Just, your story touched strings of my soul, you had a loving family, a happy life and then some weird guy ruined all of this and you just lost sense in everything, in such a young age. Sob.' "Um yes, it is, please don't cry, here take this, big girls don't cry." 'Sniff, you're right, big girls don't cry.' <br/>Kid gave to Piko paper which were i the his pocket thing, she wiped her tears and then Kid decided to ask something in return. "So, what's your story Piko?" 'To be honest, it's no so special like yours and actually don't have an end, are sure you wanna listen it?' "Yes i am." 'Ok, well, all what i know it's that i never had a parents or 'a family, i just were created by someone, i don't know how looks my creator, but i know name and its enough for me, somehow, i guess thanx to my creator i know that i am one of... lucid dreamers, in general it's people who have a crazy, insane, bizarre dreams, but they can affect on them, they can do everything possible in their skills in their dreams, mostly of people have a place with a doors, known as nexus, just like you had, mostly of people should collect special skills known as effects, which can change their form or add something, my problem is that my nexus is empty, it's have some doors, but behind them is no one, there is no effects, there is no events and there even no any dream denizens, sigh, it's just cruel, while many people, oh i forgot, sometimes dreamer can be not only human but even a robot or i don't know furry? Ahem, so, my point is, my dreams are boring in compare of others, i just want some adventures, but it seems my creator don't even care, don't care about me, don't care at all.' <br/>Kid wanted to comfort his new friend, so he walked closer to Piko and hugged her. 'W-what are you doing?' "Piko, when i had that pointless journey, it was empty, i never met someone alive, after end i lost sense in my life, i was ready to be erased, but then i met you, and when i learned about your life, even a bit, i realized sense of my own life, i want to keep you company so that you no longer feel yourself lonely." 'Kid... Thank you.' <br/>After some minutes Kid and Piko let each other go. <br/>'Um, Kid, i know it's weird but can i take your hand?' "Um, sure." '... Back then, when you hugged me, i had a throbbing feeling in my chest, i thought it's just were my imagination, but, i have that feeling again. And, somehow, i can feel, that you like me, you are connected to the inter- i mean connected to the network.' "Oh, um, i guess we have something in common." 'Yeah.' Both kids from different worlds just stood there, blushing. <br/>'Hey Kid, do you remember i told about, lucid dreamers?' "Yes?" 'Soon you and me will meet them personally, i am working on it, just wait for this moment.' "Ok." Featureless humanoid and girl of internet, in the day of their meeting found their own common sense, maybe later they will learn what is actually love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>